spacetoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Spacetoon Arabic
Spacetoon (sometimes referred to as Space Toon or Spacetoon Channel, or just Stoon) is an Arabic channel located in many of the United Arab Emirates and Syria, which began broadcasting on March 27, 2000. It has two headquarters, one of them in Dubai and UAE. On April 1, 2005, its sister channel Spacetoon English was launched. The channel was closed down on January 1, 2011 with telling their viewers that they'll be back with a new look. On March 3, 2013, the channel bid goodbye to the old look and switched to the new look with redesigned planets and a Spacetoon Ship. Languages * Arabic * English * Japanese History Arabic world In 1999, Bahrain Radio and Television Corporation officially signed an agreement to broadcast a children's cartoon channel. On March 27, 2000, Spacetoon officially launched, but as a six-hour block. It remained for two years, until January 2002 when the contract ended, according to a statement issued by the Ministry. Later, Spacetoon was established as an independent channel. Logos Space Toon Kids.jpg.png|Spacetoon Arabic (2000–2013) St1 logo-2-.png|Stoon 1 (2008–2011) سبيستون.png|Spacetoon Arabic (2007–2013) Spacetoon logo.png|Spacetoon Arabic (2013–2015) Logo (1).png|Spacetoon Arabic (2015–present) Songs * Hazar Al-Hark - In the name of God * Hazar Al-Hark - Oh, Lord * Hazar Al-Hark - If You're Happy and You Know It * Hazar Al-Hark - Five Little Speckled Frogs * Hazar Al-Hark - Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star * Hazar Al-Hark - Itsy Bitsy Spider * Hazar Al-Hark - Tingalayo * Hazar Al-Hark - The Alphabet Song * Mooda Moody - Papa * Mooda Moody - Mama Ruddi Alai 2 * Mooda Moody - My Family Mooda Moody * Mooda Moody - If You're Happy and You Know It * Falfoul - Ten Green Bottles * Falfoul - Oranges and Lemons * Fulla - A'la Wa'den * Fulla - Samraa' * Fulla - Toshriqo * Fulla - Zahratul Bustan * Fulla - Omsiko Forshatee * Fulla - Ismuha Fulla * Fulla - Salah * Fulla - Dentist * Fulla - Ramadan * Fulla - Wodou' * Fulla - Eid * Fulla - La Tas'alini * Spacetoonat - One, Two, Buckle My Shoe * Spacetoonat - London Bridge is Falling Down * Spacetoonat - Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes * Spacetoonat - Sing a Song of Sixpence * Spacetoonat - Ten Fat Sausages * Spacetoonat - Jack and Jill * Spacetoonat - Incy Wincy Spider * Spacetoonat - The Ugly Duckling * Spacetoonat - She'll Be Coming Round the Mountain * Spacetoonat - Six Little Ducks * Spacetoonat - Ring Around the Roses * Spacetoonat - Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious * Spacetoonat - Little Miss Muffet * Spacetoonat - With My Foot, I Tap Tap Tap * Spacetoonat - Five Little Monkeys * Spacetoonat - I Am the Music Man * Spacetoonat - Hush Little Baby * Spacetoonat - Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star * Spacetoonat - Hickory Dickory Dock * Spacetoonat - Rock-A-Bye Baby * Spacetoonat - Polly Put the Kettle On * Spacetoonat - Wind the Bobbin Up * Spacetoonat - Star Light, Star Bright * Spacetoonat - Daddy's Taking Us to the Zoo Tomorrow * Spacetoonat - The Alphabet Song * Spacetoonat - Mary Had a Little Lamb * Spacetoonat - Baby Toon * Shapes - Circle * Shapes - Triangle * Shapes - Rectangle * Shapes - Square * Shapes - Cube Planets Each of the programs aired were divided in blocks, called "planets", one for each genre: * 1 Action of excitement and mystery for action series. * 2 Sports of challenge and strength of the sports series and programs. * 3 Adventure of imagination and thrill for adventure series. * 4 Comedy '''of laughter for comedy programs. * 5 '''Movies of all colors for animated movies. * 6 Abjad\Alpha of numbers and letters for educational programs. * 7 Bon Bon of great heroes for pre-school programs. * 8 History of time inmemorial for the historical series. * 9 Science of discovery and knowledge for educational programs. * 10 Zomoruda "emerald" in Arabic, planet for girls only for series and programs for girls. Programming Planets Action * Gormiti: The Animated Series * Power Rangers Dino Charge (2016) * Power Rangers Dino Super Charge (2016–2017) * Power Rangers Ninja Steel (2017–2018) * Power Rangers Best Morphes (2019–present) * Transformerse: Cyberverse (formerly aired on Cartoon Network Arabic) * Armor Hero * Blazing Teens * Blazing Team: Masters of Yo Kwon Do * Naruto * Iron Man (2009-2014) * Bakugan (2012-2014) * Dragon Ball * Samurai 7 (2012) * Detective Conan * Opti-Morphs * LBX * Batman * Superman * Ninja Turtles (2012 and 1987 and 2003) Sports * BeyBattle Burst * BeyBattle Burst Evolution * BeyBattle Burst Turbo * Beyblade Metal Masters * Scan2Go * Tiger Mask * Beywheelz * Dan Doh! * Inazuma Eleven Go * Captain Tsubasa * Goal FH * Ironfist Chinmi * Dash! Yonkuro * Slam Dunk * BeyBlade Adventure * Cyborg Kuro Chan * Tsuyoshi Shikkari Shinasai * Samurai 7 * Black Cat: the Manga Series * Lost Universe * Inuyasha (on Space Power) * Fushigi Yuugi (on Space Power) * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (on Space Power) * One Piece (on Space Power) * Zak Storm * Truck Town * Sonic Boom (November 2017) (formerly aired on Cartoon Network Arabic) * Super Wings * The Moji Cons * Me and My Sisters * Micky Mouse (2012) * Ricky Zoom (2019–present) * Zafari (2019–present) * The Snorks (1984 and 1989) * The Smurfs (1981 and 1989) * Wow Wow Wubbzy * Maya The Bee (2012) * Super Mario World (1991) Comedy * Tom and Jerry (2001-2015) ** The Tom and Jerry Show (1975) ** The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show *** Merrie Melodies VS Looney Tunes *** The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries *** Merrie Melodies and Looney Tunes **** Scooby Doo Where are you? **** What's New Scooby Doo * Khazem and Khauthar Bin Fakhoury * Mr. Bean * Naruto DS * Doraemon * Mcgee and me Movies * Hamtaro and the seed rose * Hamtaro and Fictional stories * Tom and Jerry The Movie * The Detective Conan Movie * Hope * Ice Age * Anastasia * Bartok * Timon and Pumbaa * Monsters Incorporated * Robots (2005) * Team Hotwheels the Skills to Thrill! Zomorroda * Hamtaro * Aisha Al-Maalouf * Jewelpet * Jewelpet Twinkle * Jewelpet Sunshine * Jewelpet: Magical Change * Jewelpet Happiness * Rimi * Fulla Disney * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * Masha and the Bear (It was broadcast on Boomerang MENA) * My Little Pony * My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (2014–present; formerly aired on Cartoon Network Arabic) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls * Rainbow Ruby * Cocotama * Emilli Bon Bon * Care Bears * Fireman Sam * Bob The Builder * Rupert * Thomas and Friends * Doc McStuffins * Bubble Guppies * Team Umizoomi * Bing Abjad * Iftah Ya Simsim * Pocoyo * Barney and Friends * Amal and Anwar Hassan * Mia Science * SpongeBob - SquarePants Videos ارشيف - البث التجريبي لقناة spacetoon سنة 2000 أكثر من 3 ملايين مشترك ومليار مشاهدة على اليوتيوب، شكراً لكم أصدقاء سبيستون ❤️ External links * Spacetoon Arabic Website * Subscribe Now إشتركو الان Category:Spacetoon